Entre feu et glace
by Neila-Louve
Summary: Merida s'ennuyait... Une petite balade en plein cœur de l'hiver ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Si? Partante pour une bataille de boules de neige? Oui? Alors préparez-vous au pire!
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà la première partie d'une petite histoire qui en comptera trois. Mais c'est juste un truc comme ça donc je sais pas quand arrivera la suite. Dans pas trop longtemps en théorie ;)

Bref, bonne lecture et surtout, remerciez une de mes lectrices régulières de Save me from Myself (ma grande fanfic sur the big four) parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai écris sur ce couple :D Mr Insom, c'est pour toi ;)

UPDATE: j'ai changé la mise en page pour les micro-ellipses, désolée pour ceux et celles qui l'ont lue sans ^^'

* * *

_Entre feu et glace_

_Partie 1_

La princesse Merida s'ennuyait. Il fallait dire qu'après son ultime dispute avec sa mère, un an plus tôt, rien d'aussi palpitant n'avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Enfin, après une malencontreuse transformation en ourse, la reine faisait le nécessaire pour bien s'entendre avec sa fille et même si cette dernière l'aurait voulu, il était maintenant impossible qu'elles ne soient plus d'accord.

De ce fait, Merida s'ennuyait. Elle décida donc, pour avoir un peu d'action, de braver les éléments en plein hiver. Bon, ce n'était qu'une petite expédition, sans grand danger, mais assise seule dans la neige, Merida se sentit plus libre que jamais. Elle avait enlevé ses gants en peau de lapin et mordait à pleines dents dans son repas froid. Elle n'était pas allée trop loin, elle pouvait s'éloigner encore un peu et ne prendre le chemin du retour qu'à la nuit.

.

Frigorifiée, perchée sur une jument trop légère, Merida se battait contre une soudaine tempête. Angus, blessé, avait dû rester au box. Et à cet instant, Merida regrettait de ne pas être en compagnie de son cheval. Les pattes puissantes de l'étalon auraient pu se battre contre la neige qui s'accumulait, pas celles de la jument.

- Allez ma belle, avance… on va y arriver…

La jument poussa un hennissement gelé qui forma de la buée sous ses naseaux. Penchée sur son encolure, la princesse tentait de faire avancer sa monture. Une bourrasque gifla violemment le duo et Merida tomba presque à la renverse. Elle se rétablit d'un coup de rein rageur et pinça les lèvres en tentant de retenir les larmes qui gonflaient ses yeux. Une voix semblait siffler méchamment dans les bourrasques de vent.

- Tu ne me vois toujours pas, _princesse _?

.

- Non, calme-toi ! Arrête !

Affolée, la petite jument se cabra. Des griffes de glace semblaient attaquer ses flancs et elle se battait contre un ennemi que Merida ne pouvait voir. Dans une dernière ruade, elle envoya la princesse rousse à terre qui bascula dans la neige. Merida eut à peine le temps de se relever que la jument s'était enfuie en direction du palais.

Seule, frissonnant sous les attaques du froid, Merida tenta de retirer la neige qui s'était glissée dans son col. Elle avait perdu un gant dans sa chute, ses doigts commençaient à rougir, et elle s'était fait mal à la jambe. Elle avait comme l'impression que la neige s'acharnait contre elle, que le vent la poussait pour qu'elle ne se relève pas. Mais elle réussit à se mettre debout, massant son genou endolori, et fit quelques pas en suivant les traces de la jument.

.

Une bourrasque glacée fit tomber sa capuche et elle se retrouva tête nue. Le froid gela les mèches autour de son visage et lui arracha quelques larmes qui tombèrent en perle de glace sur son manteau. En essuyant ses joues rougies, elle continua à avancer, la tête baissée pour retrouver les traces mais…

Tout était blanc.

A bout, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre, sur le sol, et remit sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle avait froid, ses vêtements étaient trempés. Et elle commençait à avoir peur.

- Est-ce que maintenant tu crois en moi ?!

Le hurlement furieux semblait sorti tout droit de son imagination et Merida se demanda si elle avait rêvé. Devant ses yeux fatigués, au milieu des flocons, se dessinait le visage encoléré d'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Elle voulut battre des paupières pour chasser les larmes et les flocons de ses yeux mais… Elle ne réussit pas à les rouvrir. Et elle commença, doucement, à sombrer…

.

_Une petite fille entra en courant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Des pleurs secouaient le corps minuscule et Merida allait se lancer vers elle pour la consoler mais elle ne réussit pas à faire le moindre mouvement : elle était gelée. Elle vit la porte se rouvrir avec lenteur, en même temps que la fenêtre, et une femme entra. Dans ses souvenirs, car c'était bien elle la petite fille, Merida était seule avec sa mère mais maintenant, elle arrivait à apercevoir… Quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Les contours flous de cette autre personne tremblotaient, comme si elle appartenait à un autre souvenir._

_- Allons Merida, chuchota tendrement la reine, ne pleure pas…_

_- Il n'est pas venu maman ! Il n'est pas venu…_

_La Merida du futur observa son double du passé, minuscule et âgée d'environ dix ans._

_- Je suis là Merida, murmura la forme floue en s'approchant, pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ?_

_La jeune Merida enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère et sanglota. Toujours gelée, la Merida étrangère au monde des rêves ne pouvait que l'observer. Impuissante. Elle regarda la forme se préciser un peu et s'approcher de la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur celle-ci, elle se délita à nouveau, se fondant dans le décor._

_- Merida, regarde-moi ! Je suis là…_

_La silhouette d'un jeune garçon était maintenant visible, sauf le bras qui était le plus proche de la fillette, qui avait totalement disparu. Merida se concentra pour essayer de détailler le visage du garçon mais la fillette commença à parler, l'arrachant à sa contemplation :_

_- … n'aurais jamais dû y croire ! Maintenant je n'y crois plus, je ne crois plus en lui. Jack Frost n'a jamais existé !_

_La scène se brouilla, les couleurs du palais se confondant, et seule le fantôme flou resta net au milieu du fouillis de couleur. Un regard plein de douleur se posa sur la fillette qui ne voyait rien._

_Merida…_

_Regarde-moi…_

_J'existe._

_Merida…_

_Regarde-moi !_

_Ouvre les yeux !_

_Je suis juste là._

J'existe !

.

Les paupières gelées de Merida se craquelèrent et ses yeux rencontrèrent le vide. La voix qui l'avait sauvée semblait s'être évaporée, avec son détenteur. La princesse cligna des yeux et tenta de percer le rideau de neige qui l'empêchait de voir. Sauf qu'il ne neigeait plus. Elle ne voyait rien mais il ne flottait ni brume ni flocon.

Sa vue était occulté par autre chose, une forme floue et tremblotante…

- Merida je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas…

Par un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Et aux yeux si bleus.

- Jack Frost…

.

La colère l'avait aveuglé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Jamais il n'aurait pu… mais elle ne croyait plus en lui, elle ne le voyait plus alors qu'il voulait tellement qu'elle le regarde.

Alors lorsqu'il était revenu cet hiver-là, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle le sente partout, oppressant. Présent. Pour la première fois en six ans il avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle croit à nouveau en lui.

Mais elle était tombée. Pendant un instant il avait cru qu'elle l'entendait à défaut de la voir. Et avait continué de la harceler, avec un plaisir sadique qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais ressentir. Les faibles forces qui l'avaient maintenue debout après sa première chute s'évaporèrent et elle se laissa glisser vers le sol. Il s'était approché, espérant qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle le verrait… Mais elle avait fermé les yeux.

Sans le voir.

Sans les rouvrir.

Jack Frost avait alors paniqué. La brume et le blizzard s'étaient dissipés comme sa colère. Les sentiments de l'esprit de l'hiver pouvaient fondre aussi vite que neige au soleil. Et il avait vu trop de gens mourir de froid, par sa faute, pour ne pas reconnaître la léthargie qui avait envahi sa princesse. Sa princesse… Il ne savait plus à quel moment il avait cessé de la considérer comme une enfant parmi d'autres. Depuis qu'il la connaissait sûrement. Car elle était la seule à le voir…

- Merida… Regarde-moi !

Elle devait rouvrir les yeux… Si elle ne se réveillait pas…

- Ouvre les yeux ! Je suis juste là. J'existe !

Le souffle de la jeune femme sembla diminuer et Jack prit ses mains entre les siennes, ferma les yeux et souffla, comme une prière :

- Merida, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas…

- Jack Frost…

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre une voix. Il plongea avec douceur dans le regard bleuté et encore voilé de Merida.

- Jack, j'ai froid…

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que des fleurs de givre apparaissaient sur la peau nue de la princesse et enserraient ses poignets délicats. Il la relâcha un peu brusquement et Merida se laissa aller en arrière contre l'arbre dans son dos.

Un sourire très doux s'étendit sur son visage alors que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau.

- Ne t'endors pas ! Tu ne te réveilleras plus !

- Je t'ai vu dans mon rêve Jack, répondit la jeune femme, faisant taire l'inquiétude soudaine de l'esprit. Tu étais venu cet hiver-là… Tu étais juste un peu en retard et moi trop impatiente. Je suis désolée.

Dans ce qui semblait être un effort surhumain, elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, s'aidant du tronc derrière elle. Les yeux des deux adolescents se rencontrèrent à nouveau alors qu'elle relevait la tête, auréolée de cheveux roux.

- Tu me ramènes chez moi ?

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack la déposait devant la porte du château. La jeune femme tremblait de froid et le voyage dans les flocons et le vent l'avait laissée gelée. Elle se frictionna et se prépara à frapper à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre.

Elle avait levé son poing minuscule lorsque la voix de l'esprit de l'hiver interrompit son geste :

- Pardon, je ne sais faire que le froid. Je suis incapable de te réchauffer.

Jack tourna les talons. Le regard blessé qu'il avait lancé à Merida était si attendrissant, tellement empli de tristesse, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre en courant.

Cela faisait si longtemps que… Que personne ne le voyait. Le cœur de Jack, gelé par l'homme de la lune, lui paraissait soudain vivant. Merida s'était collée contre son dos et avait glissé ses mains autour de sa taille, dans les poches de son sweat. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de la jeune femme le brûlait presque mais leurs peaux n'étaient pas en contact direct. Elle n'avait pas froid.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une poignée de minutes. Lorsque le froid commença à s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, Merida fit quelques pas légers et se planta devant Jack. Celui-ci fuyait son regard, gêné. Elle déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres glacées de l'esprit et fit demi-tour dans une pirouette. Alors que des gardes lui ouvraient la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois et croisa le regard de Jack. Celui-ci la suivait de ses yeux bleus et souriaient béatement. Un cri de joie résonna dans le ciel blanc et l'esprit s'envola en hurlant de bonheur. Les joues rouges, plus vraiment à cause du froid maintenant, la princesse se faufila à l'intérieur en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Jack avait tort : elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud.

* * *

Oui je sais je sais, c'est bizarre ^^ et désolée pour l'anachronisme, je voulais absolument que Jack porte son sweat à poche kangourou ^^'

Bref, la suite dès que je peux, laissez une review si vous voulez ;)

Biiz


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenue pour cette deuxième partie :D J'annonçais une histoire en trois parties, je pense en écrire un peu plus finalement ^^

Bref, voilà en tout cas la suite, j'espère que vous ferez une bonne lecture et merci à:

- Mr Insom (qui m'a tout d'abord inspirée et qui a ensuite lu!)

- The Deadly Nadder (douce dragonne qui me suit, t'as raison, on s'en fout c'est JACK FROOOOOOST!)

- Nyderania (enfin une réponse à ta review extatique!)

- Kadi la folle (tu voulais la suite, la voilà :D)

* * *

_Partie 2 :_

Une furie rousse déboula dans les cuisines et sauta sur Mary, une jeune cuisinière fraichement débarquée. Les autres servantes du château eurent un sourire attendri en voyant la plus jeune étouffer sous leur princesse. Mary repoussa gentiment son amie qui, une fois sur ses pieds, la tira par le bras avec un sourire fou. La jeune servante chercha du regard l'autorisation d'un de ses supérieurs, qui la lui donna. Il était mauvais pour une jeune femme de l'âge de Merida de ne pas côtoyer des personnes… Eh bien, de son âge justement. On murmurait un peu partout que si elle avait eu des amis, les incidents de l'année dernière n'aurait pas été aussi… Catastrophique. Alors depuis qu'elle s'était liée avec la jeune cuisinière, celle-ci avait quartier libre pour discuter avec la souveraine.

Une fois hors de la cuisine, Merida s'arrêta et regarda Mary droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme soutint son regard, étonnée, alors que la princesse semblait la détailler. La servante réajusta nerveusement quelques mèches de ses cheveux courts, bruns, et ancra son regard noisette dans celui de son amie. Finalement, lorsqu'elle sembla estimer que l'autre était digne de confiance, elle débita à toute vitesse :

- Tu te souviens de Jack Frost ?

- Et c'est reparti, souffla Mary en s'éloignant.

- Non mais attends, je suis sérieuse !

La servante n'écoutait qu'à moitié et tenta de fuir la poigne de Merida. Celle-ci était malheureusement plus forte, beaucoup plus forte, et elle réussit à l'attirer jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, Mary resta au milieu de la pièce et croisa les bras. Merida s'agita et fouilla dans ses papiers, remuant et mettant à terre un nombre considérable de cours qu'elle ne révisait jamais. Finalement, victorieuse, elle sortit un livre de contes qu'elle porta triomphalement jusqu'à Mary avec un "ahah !" victorieux. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel alors que la princesse cherchait la bonne page, le regard presque fiévreux.

- Là ! Lis : « Jack Frost est l'esprit de l'hiver. Joueur et espiègle, ce jeune garçon n'apparaît que lors des premières neiges et on raconte que ses sentiments ont l'inconstance de son élément… »

- Bon, Merida, s'impatienta Mary, qu'est ce que t'essayes de me dire ?

- Il est venu me voir !

Mary la regarda, la fit s'asseoir, lui prit le livre des mains, et posa une main sur son front.

- Eh bien non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, s'étonna-t-elle, d'où te viens ce délire ?

- Ce n'est pas un délire, protesta Merida en repoussant son amie, il est vraiment venu !

Elle s'était relevée et cette fois, ce fut Mary qui se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit de la princesse. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira. En relevant la tête, elle demanda patiemment, comme si elle parlait à une aliénée :

- Bon, donc tu as vu un esprit de l'hiver ? Tu veux me raconter ?

- Ne te moque pas, il était là ! C'était comme quand j'étais petite ! Bon, d'abord il a voulu me tuer, avoua Merida sous les yeux ronds de Mary, mais ensuite c'était tellement magique…

Merida lui raconta sa mésaventure-aventure de la veille, sans omettre aucun détail pour sa meilleure amie.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non ! protesta vivement Merida. Puis elle ajouta malicieusement : Crois-en lui, juste quelques secondes !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il vient d'entrer par la fenêtre…

Mary jeta un regard à la fenêtre, en effet ouverte et regarda Merida qui regardait… Une forme floue et pâle… Mary plissa les yeux et fit l'effort d'admettre, quelques secondes, que l'esprit de l'hiver était réel. Et quand elle cligna des yeux, il était devant elle, en train de se moquer de la princesse rousse :

- Magique hein ?

- Roh la ferme, se défendit Merida sans conviction en lui donnant une tape sur le bras

- Jack Frost ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, habillé d'un vêtement étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. En réalisant que Mary croyait en lui, il eut un sourire incroyablement sexy et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui s'était levée. Joueur, il attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser glacé sur le dessus de celle-ci.

- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour une bataille de boule de neige ?

- Je… Euh… Oui, bégaya Mary en rougissant

Merida eut un léger rire et devint à son tour rouge pivoine lorsque les lèvres glacées de Jack effleurèrent sa joue. Alors que l'esprit sortait par la fenêtre pour les attendre dehors, Mary sentit ses jambes la lâcher et s'effondra sur le lit. Merida se moqua d'elle et s'autorisa un ricanement alors qu'elle n'en menait pas large. La bombe ne mit que trois secondes à exploser :

- Mais il existe !

- Je te l'avais dit Mary, il existe.

- Attends attends attends… Tu veux dire que c'est ce mec qui t'a raccompagnée ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne l'as embrassé que sur la joue ?

- Ben… Euh… Oui.

Mary laissa pendre sa mâchoire peu élégamment et ce ne fut que lorsque Merida l'informa qu'elle bavait qu'elle referma la bouche. Puis la deuxième vague déferla et la chambre s'emplit de cris hystériques :

- Mais il est trop beau !

- Je sais !

- Et il t'aime plus que bien !

- Je sais !

- Mais embrasse-le !

- J'ose pas !

Les deux amies se prirent par les mains et hurlèrent comme des imbéciles avant de se vêtir convenablement pour aller taquiner l'esprit de l'hiver.

.

Les joues rouges, Mary et Merida tentait de mettre à terre Jack. Celui-ci riait de leurs tentatives, vaines, et plana à peine plus haut pour qu'elles ne puissent pas l'atteindre. Finalement, Mary finit par avouer la faiblesse de ses muscles et se laissa tomber dans la neige. Merida s'assit près d'elle lourdement et observa les yeux fermés de son amie. Taquine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'embêter la petite servante qui se releva et la mit par terre. Sous le regard amusé de l'esprit, les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent dans la neige.

Merida finit par vaincre et surplomba son amie, tellement proche d'elle qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard étrange de Jack. Finalement, elle se redressa et resta assise sur les hanches de Mary. Celle-ci lui lança un regard agacé en voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas et finit par lui faire des yeux de chien battu, espérant l'attendrir…

- Oh Merida, tu serais un amour si…

- Non.

- Mais j'ai encore rien demandé !

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Un chocolat chaud !

- Je te dois bien ça après la raclée que je viens de te mettre, avança Merida avec un sourire

- Ce serait tellement gentil, serviable, bien élevé, digne d'une princesse, amical…

- Abuse pas des compliments.

La rouquine soupira mais se releva et, époussetant la neige, elle demanda à Jack si ça ne le dérangeait pas de "ramener cette grosse flemmarde jusqu'à la chambre, le temps qu'elle lui monte son caprice". Mary protesta sans vraiment se défendre, heureuse d'avoir réussi à convaincre son amie encore une fois, et attendit que celle-ci disparaisse en direction du château pour se relever. Jack l'observait toujours et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard.

- Tu es une amie de Merida ?

- Oui, son amie, approuva Mary sans vraiment comprendre

- Juste son amie ?

- Oui ! s'énerva Mary.

Puis, plus calme, elle demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous sembliez très proches, admit Jack gêné par ses craintes

Mary le regarda, comprenant lentement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle piqua un fard monstrueux et murmura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est raide dingue de toi. D'ailleurs ça doit être à cause de ça qu'elle s'est autant battue pour ne pas se marier. Elle espérait ton retour malgré tout…

Jack s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il volait, il sentit le corps tremblant de la jeune femme contre lui. Et il entendit ses pleurs, bien que discrets.

.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Merida arrivait juste avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses de chocolat. Elle s'étonna des yeux rougis de Mary et passa une main douce et interrogatrice sur la joue de son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit et croassa un "c'est le froid" peu convaincant.

Merida sourit à son tour et s'installa sur son lit pour siroter sa boisson. Mary préféra rester debout et s'esquiva très vite, offrant un sourire à Jack et Merida qui discutaient. Une fois seule, elle écrasa une larme. Tout irait bien… Elle irait bien.

.

Merida dormait. Enfin, elle essayait de dormir. Elle entendit à peine la fenêtre s'ouvrir, perdue dans ses pensées, et sursauta en sentant une main froide écarter des mèches près de son oreille.

- Partante pour une ballade de nuit, princesse ?

.

Quelques instants plus tard, emmitouflée dans son manteau, Merida flottait à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol. Serrée dans les bras de l'esprit, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il riait.

- Regarde en bas, ton pays est merveilleux vu d'ici.

Peu rassurée, elle risqua tout de même un œil vers le bas. Avant de finalement admirer la vue.

- C'est…

- Magique ? proposa Jack en souriant

Merida lui rendit son sourire et, étonnée par sa propre bravoure, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'esprit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle murmura :

- Ça, c'est magique.

Jack sentit battre son cœur à nouveau, comme un oiseau effrayé. C'était presque douloureux. Une larme de joie perla au coin de ses yeux et Merida le regarda, plus vraiment sûre d'elle. Pour faire taire ses interrogations, il l'embrassa encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Leurs deux cœurs battaient ensemble, au rythme de leurs baisers. Le feu et la glace, enfin d'accord. Enfin en harmonie.

Les lèvres brûlantes de Merida se décollèrent un instant de celles de Jack. Elle tremblait de froid. Il la redéposa au sol et ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, front contre front. Le souffle de Merida produisait une douce vapeur qui s'écrasait contre les joues de Jack. Plus bas, il faisait moins froid et Merida se réchauffa lentement. Ses mains, posées dans le cou de l'esprit de l'hiver, brûlaient la peau de celui-ci sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack laissait Merida sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre, encore étourdie et frigorifiée. A l'extérieur, Jack se tourna vers la lune, désespéré. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait envoyé un message, pour la première fois en cent ans. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, là où reposaient les mains de Merida, et sentit comme une brûlure, à fleur de peau. En marchant sur les toits du château, il lança un regard à la lune.

- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça ! Mais je l'aime… Rends-moi mortel ! Pour elle, je t'en supplie ! S'il te plait…

Comme toujours, il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de l'homme de la lune. Et aucun changement dans son état.

- Jack ?

L'esprit se retourna vers la voix. Mary, assise sur le toit, l'observait. Une lucarne donnait sur sa chambre, dans le grenier. Avec un sourire presque triste, Mary confirma ses craintes : elle l'avait entendu. Puis, résignée, elle lui révéla :

- Merida a très peur de l'orage. Elle ne dort jamais seule quand il fait mauvais dehors…

Jack pensa pendant un instant à la frayeur qu'elle avait dû avoir dans la forêt, à cause de lui, avant de réaliser pleinement ce que disait la petite servante. Avec un sourire, il lui conseilla de rentrer se mettre à l'abri avant de s'élancer dans le ciel. Mary se glissa par la lucarne lorsque des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus du château.

.

Merida tremblait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir aussi peur mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette frayeur stupide. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux après un énième coup de tonnerre, elle eut la surprise de rencontrer le regard bleu de Jack Frost. Grognon et fière, elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle pouvait et tenta de paraître moins effrayé qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Se moquant d'elle, l'esprit la provoqua tant qu'elle se leva, agacé par les bravades de l'éternel adolescent. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Merida perdit tout son courage qui s'évapora dans un cri de frayeur.

Presque instinctivement, elle se blottit dans les bras de Jack, rassurée par l'odeur de neige et de glace qui se dégageait du pull de l'esprit. Celui-ci s'autorisa un léger rire avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps tremblant de la jeune femme.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, blottie contre l'esprit de l'hiver, Merida ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Celui-ci, souriant, profita de sa condition pour la regarder dormir. Elle était belle, tellement belle… Et même si là où leurs peaux étaient en contact il sentait comme une brûlure, il ne se serait privé de ce toucher pour rien au monde.

* * *

Pour commencer, explication du début:

Je n'ai pas aimé Rebelle. Je l'ai trouvé tellement décevant par rapport aux personnages, aux dessins, aux paysages... Bref, il manquait un truc pour que j'approuve ce dessin animé. Déjà, un disney de ce genre dont on ne ressort pas avec les musiques en tête, c'est bizarre mais pardonnable (même si j'ai un peu BEAUCOUP du mal) mais ce que je ne peux pas accepter c'est cette isolation de l'héroïne! D'où elle a pas d'ami(e)s? Je demande pas un couple, je demande un personnage secondaire autre qu'un cheval lâcheur pour épauler Merida! Bref c'est comme ça qu'est née Mary(pas-Sue) dans ma fanfic.

A part ça j'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis désolée de poster moins mais j'ai repris et c'est pas facile donc voilà déjà une suite de ça et je posterais prochainement la suite de Save me from Myself

Laissez-moi votre avis si vous voulez et à une prochaine fois!

Biiz!


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre :D

C'est pas jouasse mais bon, normalement ça s'arrange... BREF, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me liront ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Partie 3 :_

- Mais tu es complètement malade ?

Les quelques mots de Merida blessèrent Jack plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Il baissa la tête et accusa le coup sans rien dire.

- Je ne faisais que te le proposer Merida. Jamais je ne pensais que…

- Mais tu pensais à quoi ? Imagine si l'Homme de la Lune t'avait entendu ? S'il t'avait rendu mortel ? Et si je n'avais pas passé ma vie avec toi je me serais sentie coupable et…

- Parce que tu n'imagines pas passer ta vie avec moi ?

Merida se mordilla la lèvre, gênée et voulut poser sa main sur le bras de Jack. Qui se déroba.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Jack…

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ?

- Mais… Je… Tu…

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! J'étais prêt à tout pour toi ! Et je continue de demander chaque soir à l'Homme de la Lune de me rendre mortel à nouveau pour vivre près de toi !

Furieux, l'esprit de l'hiver tourna le dos à la princesse. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle était capable de le voir à nouveau. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à lui offrir son immortalité. Il ne s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'aujourd'hui : l'Homme de la Lune ne lui rendrait jamais sa condition de jeune homme. Mais peut-être était-il possible que Merida devienne un esprit ? Pour lui…

- Et mourir pour toi ? avait hurlé la rousse lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses conclusions

- Mourir pour vivre… avec moi, avait corrigé Jack

S'en était suivi une affreuse dispute. Et lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était prêt à passer sa vie avec elle, Merida l'avait traité de malade.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, reprit Merida plus calmement. Je t'aime mais mes sentiments changeront peut-être. Je veux dire, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer devant l'air blessé de Jack, que je t'aime comme on aime à 18 ans. Mais en grandissant les sentiments deviennent plus complexes. Si je t'aime encore plus tard, toi tu m'aimeras toujours comme… un enfant.

Cette fois l'esprit de l'hiver la fusilla du regard et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte, répandant dans la chambre de la jeune femme un souffle givré. La princesse, maintenant bientôt reine, frissonna et se pencha à la fenêtre.

- JACK !

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Il ne vit pas les larmes sur les joues de Merida.

- Merida ?

La rousse se tourna vers Mary qui venait d'entrer. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion de la sorte, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait de mourir pour lui. En larmes, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

- Eh bien eh bien princesse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Merida sanglota à nouveau et se serra un peu plus contre Mary qui lui caressa les cheveux.

- Qu'a-t-il dit encore ?

- Tu avais raison Mary ! Il veut devenir humain pour moi ! Comme tu me l'avais dit il y a deux ans… J'ai peur de ne plus l'aimer d'un jour à l'autre, j'ai peur que ses sentiments restent ceux d'un jeune homme…

Mary ferma les yeux et berça en douceur son amie contre son cœur. Lentement, Merida se calma et ses sanglots s'estompèrent.

- Il faut que tu ailles lui parler.

Merida renifla et regarda Mary avec des yeux humides. La servante faillit craquer devant les grands yeux bleu ciel pleins de larmes et lui offrir son aide : aller parler d'elle-même à l'esprit de l'hiver. Mais elle devait se montrer ferme, pour son amie.

.

Assise derrière Merida, Mary se demanda ce qu'elle faisait à s'embarquer dans une énième dispute de couple. Les jambes puissantes d'Angus traçaient de longs sillons dans la neige fraiche. Des flocons gros comme le poing tourbillonnaient autour du visage des deux jeunes femmes. Mary enfouit son nez dans la crinière rousse de Merida et retint un soupir alors que son amie hurlait encore le nom de Jack.

- Mary, il a dû quitter la région, rentrons.

La servante croisa un instant le regard de Merida. Elle semblait désespérée. Mary enserra un peu plus la taille fine de la princesse alors que les épaules de celle-ci tremblaient.

.

Merida se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il allait revenir, il ne pouvait que revenir.

Un souffle glacé la fit frissonner et elle se releva brusquement, espérant secrètement qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Jack.

.

Il était revenu, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas le choix. Elle le possédait. C'était un amour trop puissant, un amour trop passion. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il diffusa un doux blizzard et observa Merida se lever dans la pénombre. Il posa avec douceur une main sur la joue de la princesse et l'entendit soupirer tristement, comme pour retenir un sanglot. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, retrouvant avec bonheur le feu de la bouche de Merida.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Pardon pardon pardon…

Il l'observa et sentit le sel des larmes en embrassant ses joues.

- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit-il. C'est ma faute. C'était idiot. Je t'aimerais. Je t'aimerais tant que tu voudras de moi. Tant que tu m'aimeras…

Et Merida compris que jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Jamais.

.

- Jack !

L'esprit se retourna. Merida. Elle avait un an de plus que lui maintenant, techniquement parlant puisqu'il avait arrêté de grandir. Elle lui sourit et il la prit dans ses bras. Il ne vit pas le frémissement léger de la jeune femme. Il ne vit pas qu'elle s'écartait un peu trop vite.

- Mary !

La petite servante baissa la tête dans un doux sourire, gênée d'interrompre leur moment. Jack, qui était le premier à l'avoir vue, se précipita presque sur elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Comme tous les ans à la même période, Jack faisait une halte par le château de la princesse. Comme tous les ans, il se consacrait entièrement à Merida.

Il était de retour.

.

Le soir même, dans la chambre de Merida, les deux amies s'étaient assises sur le lit de la princesse. Les jambes croisées, serrant ses genoux dans ses bras et le menton posé sur ceux-ci, la rouquine poussa un énième soupir.

Mary leva le nez de son livre, assise en tailleur sur la couverture de sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

Les yeux bleus fusillèrent la petite brune qui ne fit que sourire, narquoise.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Merida. Si je reste avec lui, il y a forcément un moment où nous n'aurons plus les mêmes envies… Jamais nous ne pourrons avoir des enfants.

- Et si tu profitais simplement de l'instant présent, soupira Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son amie lui renvoya un regard sombre, ses yeux virant à l'orage, et Mary décida de ne pas continuer sur cette voie.

Le silence se prolongea alors que Merida semblait ruminer de sombres pensées, ses fins sourcils froncés, et que Mary lisait pour la centième fois la légende de Jack Frost.

_Appelé Jokul Frosti dans certaines contrées du Nord, cet éternel enfant a pour réputation de ne se soucier que des personnes qui sont susceptibles de croire en lui. Facilement troublé, il aura tendance à réagir d'une façon plus ou moins immature._

.

- Merida !

La rouquine se tourna vers son amie qui courait vers elle. Celle-ci s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Puis elle releva la tête vers Merida, perchée sur Angus.

- Tu es sûre que…

- Oui.

- Mais il t'aime tellement…

- Moi aussi. C'est uniquement pour ça que je le fais.

Mary baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de ficher ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Merida.

- Je viens avec toi.

.

A cheval sur la petite jument, Mary tentait de suivre Merida. Déterminée, la jeune femme poussait Angus entre les arbres, les jambes de l'étalon soulevant des montagnes de neige et traçant le chemin pour la monture de Mary. L'encolure de la jument était couverte d'une pellicule de sueur et la petite servante se penchait sur celle-ci pour encourager l'animal à avancer.

Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans une petite clairière dans laquelle reposait un lac finement givré. Jack Frost était tourné vers la lune, absent. En entendant le souffle des chevaux, il se retourna et sourit à Merida. Celle-ci tenta de lui sourire aussi et descendit de son cheval. Il était convenu que Mary resterait près des chevaux pendant qu'elle parlerait à Jack.

.

Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Jack le vit dès qu'elle évita de se jeter dans ses bras.

Merida fit quelques pas sur la glace, pour le rejoindre, et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

- Merida…

- Non Jack, s'il te plait, laisse-moi parler.

Elle paraissait tellement adulte, tellement… Grandie.

- Jack, je pense que… qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

- Merida…

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux, des larmes perlant au coin de ses cils.

- Je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux. Mais elle aussi elle l'aimait… Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle faisait ça pour qu'il ne la voie pas vieillir puis mourir ? Pour qu'il puisse vivre pleinement cette vie de jeu éternel…

- Je ne t'aime plus Jack.

.

Jack tituba et eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Il eut l'impression que son cœur se gelait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que… Mais il eut très mal. Car cette fois, il sut que tout était terminé. Il ne pourrait même plus revenir en arrière. Puis il regarda Merida et vit qu'elle baissait les yeux et se mordillait la lèvre.

- Tu mens.

La princesse releva la tête et eut l'impression que la lune scintillait, énorme et gigantesque derrière Jack. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se para des couleurs de la mort avant de disparaître, masquée par de lourds nuages noirs.

- Jack ?

La petite voix de Mary fut balayée par une bourrasque de vent glacial et la servante se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre.

- MARY !

Merida essaya de rejoindre son amie mais le même vent froid l'attrapa et Jack l'amena à lui. Propulsée contre le torse de l'adolescent, la jeune femme essaya de se débattre pour retrouver Mary, qu'elle n'entendait ni ne voyait à cause de la tempête de neige, mais les bras puissants de l'esprit se refermèrent sur sa taille et elle sentit que ses pieds quittaient le sol.

Merida ferma les yeux, les crispa comme ses poings alors que Jack l'emmenait dans une tornade de glace.

- JACK !

Elle sentit qu'elle allait tomber. Par réflexe, elle entoura le cou du garçon de ses bras. Elle s'écarta très vite et donna un coup de poing sur le torse du garçon. Elle le fixa avec colère mais les yeux bleus de l'esprit de l'hiver la figèrent sur place. Elle eut la mauvaise idée de baisser les yeux et rencontra le vide, blanc.

- Jack !

Le cri, de peur cette fois, déclencha un rire extatique qui gela Merida bien plus que les bourrasques de vent glacé. Jack la secoua violemment et elle s'accrocha de nouveau à lui, scellant ses paupières et se serrant contre le garçon dont elle avait à présent peur. Il lui attrapa violemment les épaules et la tint en face de lui. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne voulait pas les rouvrir.

- Regarde-moi Merida et ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ! Ose me mentir en me regardant en face ! Ose ! Ou je te laisse tomber !

Merida rouvrit les yeux et elle entendit un coup de tonnerre au loin. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu l'éclair tomber tout près. Jack avait le regard fou, ses yeux bleus perdant toute beauté et se teintant de rouge vif en leur centre.

- Jack… Tu me fais peur…

L'éternel adolescent commença à rire, à rire encore et encore…

- Je te fais peur ? Peur ? Ah ! Mais tu me fais tellement de mal ! Alors la peur, ce n'est rien…

* * *

Mouimoui, Jack est un putain de psychopathe u.u mais je n'ai aucun problème avec ça :D

Allez, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que quand le prochain de Save me from myself sera posté donc inutile de l'attendre tout de suite ;)

A plus les gens !


	4. Chapter 4

BONJOUUUUUR!

Et bienvenue dans la dernière partie de cette histoire! En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu, que vous aimerez aussi mon autre histoire sur The big Four (go mon profil les gens :D) et que j'arriverai à écrire un épilogue fini pour dans pas longtemps histoire de vraiment la boucler ^^

Bref, bonne lecture et à très très vite pour le petit népilogue ;)

* * *

_Partie 4 :_

Merida n'avait plus peur, elle était en colère.

- Lâche-moi Jack ! Tout de suite !

- A tes ordres princesse, grinça l'esprit

Merida n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant de se sentir tomber. Elle chuta et atterrit sur la glace. Elle entendit sa jambe craquer et laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur alors que Jack se posait près d'elle, ricanant toujours. Toute fierté envolée, Merida observa l'esprit de l'hiver, les larmes aux yeux.

- S'il te plait Jack. Pardonne-moi…

- NON ! JE-… Je…

Le regard de Jack changea, se troubla. Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, comme figé. Alors que Merida reculait, tentant de s'éloigner de Jack, elle entendit Mary s'approcher derrière elle. La jeune femme sentit son amie poser une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Elle croisa le regard noisette et Mary passa un bras sous ses aisselles. Elles claudiquèrent jusqu'aux chevaux, abandonnant la statue de glace qu'était devenu Jack derrière elles. L'esprit les regarda, comme s'il ne les voyait pas, avant de brusquement s'éveiller avec un sourire mauvais.

- Non… Non ! Tu ne partiras pas comme ça !

Jack s'envola et atterrit près des deux jeunes femmes. Merida recula. Mary, au contraire, s'avança vers Jack.

- Ecoute… Je sais que…Que ce n'est pas facile mais… Mais elle a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ensemble.

Plusieurs éclairs tombèrent dans la forêt et certains arbres prirent feu. Mary fit trois pas en arrière. Jack s'éleva à nouveau, le froid et le tonnerre l'enveloppant de mille éclairs. La petite jument cabra et Angus souffla en tirant sur sa longe. La neige se transforma en boue alors que le feu se répandait.

- Allons princesse, ne t'agite pas… De toute manière, tout est terminé pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, tu ne resteras avec personne. Je ferais souffrir tous ceux qui te sont chers, continua Jack d'un air fou, il ne te restera que moi. Alors tu seras obligée de mourir, pour vivre ! Eternellement avec moi !

- Angus !

Des pics de glace giflèrent les flancs de l'étalon qui cabra pour échapper à la torture. Il réussit à casser sa longe et échappa à Merida. Devenu fou de douleur, le cheval se rua sur le lac mais la glace était trop fragile. Elle céda sous le poids de l'animal. Merida ne put que regarder, impuissante, celui qui avait été son seul confident se noyer. L'eau bleu se teinta de rouge, les mouvements désordonnés d'Angus se firent plus lents, plus spasmodiques.

- Angus !

Des sanglots encombrèrent la gorge de la princesse, que Mary soutenait avec beaucoup de mal. Jack se posa près de l'animal qui tentait toujours de sortir de l'eau gelée, les yeux révulsés.

- Pauvre bête, victime de l'amour que lui portait une rouquine idiote et égoïste… Maintenant que l'animal de compagnie a presque succombé, voyons ce que nous pourrons faire de la meilleure amie…

Il se tourna vers Mary, qui trembla. La fumée commençait à étouffer les jeunes femmes et les flammes se rapprochaient. Merida toussa et sentit sa jambe trembler. Jamais elle ne pourrait tenir en selle avec cette blessure. Et de toute manière la jument ne pourrait pas les porter toutes les deux. Le regard fou de Jack se tourna vers Merida et elle l'entendit rire.

- Monte Mary, pars.

- Mais Merida…

- Va-t-en ! Vite !

Mary renonça à poser des questions, prit sur elle tout le chagrin et l'inquiétude qui envahissaient son cœur et s'en alla.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu Merida… Tu triches, susurra la voix de Jack à son oreille

Merida se retourna et tenta de donner un coup à l'esprit de l'hiver. Mais il s'éloigna en riant. La princesse gémit alors que la douleur dans sa jambe se réveillait.

- Je vais m'occuper de notre amie Mary, princesse, surtout ne bouge pas.

Il s'envola.

.

Mary tentait de rester en selle alors que des flammes léchaient les troncs de tous côtés. La chaleur de l'incendie ne ressemblait tellement pas à Jack… C'était comme si un nouvel esprit possédait les éléments, comme si Jack Frost avait disparu. Elle entendit rire au-dessus de sa tête et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit l'esprit planer plus haut que les arbres.

_Ne t'arrête pas Mary, ne t'arrête pas…_

- Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi Mary !

Elle ne se retourna pas, persuadée que c'était bien Merida. Elle talonna la jument et entendit Jack faire demi-tour en riant. Et une flèche voler.

.

Merida avançait en grimaçant, de la neige posée sur son genou douloureux et son arc tendu. Elle avait réussi à voir la robe de la petite jument se détacher sur le mur de troncs enflammés. Elle courait, cherchant à localiser l'esprit de l'hiver alors que le feu commençait à dévorer la forêt tout autour d'elle.

- JACK ! Viens me trouver si tu l'oses !

Elle lança une deuxième flèche arbitrairement, se repérant au son du rire fou de l'esprit, et eut la chance de presque l'atteindre. Il revint planer au-dessus d'elle, se moquant de la princesse. Celle-ci réussit à le défier du regard et à rester debout.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te regarder mourir éternellement Merida, je dois m'assurer que tu resteras avec moi plus tard…

Elle suffoqua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle tentait de répondre à Jack pour le retenir auprès d'elle. Mais elle n'arriva pas à articuler un seul mot et s'effondra. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer, Mary était sûrement perdue maintenant et elle allait mourir. Seule.

.

- JACK ! Viens me trouver si tu l'oses !

Mary eut un sourire triste en retrouvant dans le ton de Merida toute la rage qu'elle lui connaissait. Un tronc tomba à sa gauche et la jument fit un bond de côté. La servante se rétablit tant bien que mal et s'accrocha aux crins de l'animal pour garder l'équilibre.

- Allons Mary, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer la remarque de l'esprit et talonna sa monture. Mais si le feu échappait à Jack, il continuait à pouvoir contrôler la glace. Des pics, semblables à ceux qui avaient rendu Angus fou, commencèrent à gifler les flancs de la jument. Celle-ci rua et Mary ne réussit plus à tenir en selle et heurta violemment le sol. Elle eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes et se surprit à souhaiter que sa chute ait été mortelle.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à reprendre son souffle, elle entendit le feu gronder tout autour d'elle et elle aperçut la chevelure blanche de Jack. L'esprit était accroupi devant elle, appuyé sur son bâton. Elle sentit la main de Jack contre sa joue et recula rapidement.

- Content de te voir de retour, sourit l'immortel

Pendant quelques instants, elle crut que Jack avait retrouvé la raison mais un éclair de folie traversa les yeux bleu glace. Un frisson de terreur parcourut son corps et elle se leva en tremblant, ses jambes ne répondant pas encore à ses ordres comme elle le souhaitait. Le feu emplissait ses oreilles, la fumée lui rentrait dans les yeux et l'empêchaient de voir les obstacles sur sa route.

Elle sentait un vent très froid attiser les flammes, rendant l'idée de choix obsolète car elle était obligée de suivre la route que lui traçait l'esprit. Elle continuait à avancer pourtant, poussée vers l'avant par l'instinct de survie. Car elle ne voulait pas mourir… Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle voulait vivre !

.

Merida n'entendait plus rien depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque les flammes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Mais elle n'avait même pas le courage de se relever pour tenter de s'en sortir. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal et ses cheveux étaient roussis par endroit. Bientôt, elle vit une forme se profiler. Une silhouette. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut peur que ce soit Jack, revenant à pied pour lui annoncer la mort de Mary.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était une jeune femme. Mary.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Merida, traçant des sillons clairs sur ses joues recouvertes de terre et de suie. Alors aucune d'elle ne s'en sortirait ? C'était ainsi qu'elles allaient finir ?

Mary sembla la voir et s'approcha d'elle. La princesse retint ses sanglots, sentant que la mort les frôlait à chaque instant. La servante s'accroupit près d'elle et elles se serrèrent instinctivement l'une contre l'autre. L'air chaud était horrible. Merida voyait déjà Jack s'avançer vers elle pour lui arracher son amie et la tuer.

Un cri retentit et Merida réussit à relever la tête. Mary, elle, resta pelotonnée contre la rouquine, n'osant apparemment pas regarder Jack en face. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

.

Une douleur enserra le cœur de Jack et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait transpercé la glace, juste avant de voir la lune… Grognant, il s'était éloigné de sa cible pour éloigner la douleur. Le poids sur sa poitrine disparut et il put bientôt respirer normalement, si on ne comptait pas la fumée de l'incendie sous ses pieds. Il rétablit rapidement un courant d'air autour de lui, pour chasser les nuages de cendre qui l'étouffait, et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ce n'était pas normal…

.

Merida vit s'approcher d'elle une silhouette très différente de celle de Jack Frost. C'était un homme, grand, très mince. Il avait un visage gris sinistre et des yeux naviguant entre le doré et le gris.

- Merida… Tu es tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne…

- Comment me connaissez-vous, suffoqua la jeune femme, qui êtes-vous ?

- Un ami, juste un ami.

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître près de lui une sorte d'ombre difforme, ressemblant vaguement à un cheval. Mary avait relevé la tête et observait la scène sans la comprendre. Puis un éclair traversa ses yeux et elle se retourna vers Merida :

- Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance ! J'ai lu sa légende c'est…

Une quinte de toux coupa Mary et Merida chercha autour d'elle une quelconque porte de sortie. Mais elle savait que la servante ne pourrait pas s'en sortir à pied. Alors elle se tourna vers l'étrange ombre-monture qui ondulait près de l'homme. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'homme mais disparut très vite. Un air inquiet prit place, feint. Mais Merida ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Combien de personnes pouvez-vous transporter, avec votre bestiole ?

- Malheureusement, une seule, _princesse_… Je me désole de vous voir vous séparer ainsi, c'est tellement cruel… Vous allez devoir choisir laquelle aura le plus de chance de s'en sortir…

Merida regarda Mary, ses grands yeux noisette apeurés, ses joues couvertes de suie et de larmes, le tremblement de ses mains. Et la peur. La peur de mourir.

- Tu y vas, croassa la jeune femme en surprenant le regard de la rouquine

La princesse caressa tendrement la joue de son amie, secouant la tête.

- Non Mary. Toi, tu peux tenir en selle. Moi, je ne tiens même pas debout.

- Mais…

- TU Y VAS !

Mary recula devant l'accès de colère de la princesse rousse. Celle-ci se laissa aller contre l'arbre, soudain épuisée. Les yeux de la brunette glissèrent sur les mains de Merida, crispées autour de son arc, sur ses cheveux brûlés, sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait avec lenteur. Elle évita de regarder la jambe de la jeune femme, qui formait un angle étrange.

- Je vais revenir. Avec des secours. Je te le promets. Tiens bon, je t'en supplie ! S'il te plait…

Merida ouvrit les yeux. Le bleu du ciel s'y reflétant ordinairement avait disparu pour laisser place à la lueur des flammes.

- Je t'attends, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Compte sur moi pour faire la peau à cet esprit de malheur.

Mary grimaça un sourire et monta sur l'étrange cheval d'ombre. Ce n'était absolument pas stable et ses muscles crispés la faisaient souffrir. Elle s'agrippa pourtant comme elle le put, un souffle noir effaçant presque les flammes devant elle. Des larmes l'empêchaient de voir et elle se retrouva devant le château sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Mary ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La jeune femme tomba, brusquement privée de sa monture d'ombre, avant de se remettre sur les genoux.

- Merida, haleta-t-elle. Dans la forêt. L'incendie. Elle est blessée. Il faut aller la chercher.

Une grande panique traversa l'assemblée, composée de quelques domestiques, et très vite, une armée de chariots chargés de seaux d'eau se mit en branle pour la forêt. Presque tout le peuple fut prévenu et en deux heures tout le monde jetait des pelletés de neige sur l'incendie. Mais c'était inutile, à chaque fois qu'il semblait s'éteindre, un éclair tombait sur les arbres, enflammant une nouvelle portion de forêt. Mary avait enfilé un manteau à capuche et couvrait son visage, se rapprochant des flammes autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle l'entendait rire, elle l'entendait se moquer de leurs efforts… Et des mots fous perçaient dans ses éclats de voix : "Elle sera à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Elle n'aura que moi !".

Des larmes brouillaient la vue de Mary alors qu'elle luttait contre un vent régulier qui attisait les flammes. Soudain, des bras la tirèrent en arrière et elle sentit contre elle le torse d'un jeune homme. La foule recula, renonçant à lutter contre les flammes. Mary se serra contre les autres, tentant de retrouver dans la chaleur des corps l'espoir qu'elle ne parvenait plus à garder seule.

Les parents de Merida, aussi noirs de suie que n'importe quelle autre personne, tremblaient. Fergus avait abandonné un seau à ses pieds et se serrait contre sa femme. Elinor détourna le regard sans retenir ses larmes.

.

- Merida ! Merida ! Réponds ! Dis-moi que…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa et il baissa la tête. Un semblant de raison était apparu dans le fond de ses yeux bleus. Des flocons tombaient sans discontinuer, éteignant lentement les flammes que le vent n'attisait plus. La foule avait disparu, seule était restée une silhouette solitaire assise dans la neige à moitié fondue, en lisière de la forêt. Les flammes blessaient l'esprit, dessinant des cloques sur ses mains et son cou.

Lentement, le feu finit par s'éteindre. Et Jack se retrouva dans une clairière de cendre, près du lac. Il chassa les ombres qui épaississaient l'air déjà lourd. Des nuages de cendre se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas. Quand il aperçut une forme allongée contre un arbre.

- Pauvre Jack Frost, grinça une voix derrière lui. Seul à nouveau, abandonné par la seule personne qui croyait en lui…

L'esprit se retourna brusquement, pointant son bâton vers la personne qui venait de parler. Un homme, très grand et très mince, entièrement habillé de noir, l'observait en souriant.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Du calme jeune esprit, du calme. Je me nomme Pitch Black, croque-mitaine. Mais nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir je pense, je vous laisse seuls…

Sur ces quelques mots, l'autre esprit s'évapora et Jack reporta son attention sur le corps allongé. Merida…

Il s'approcha lentement du corps de la jeune femme, caressa sa joue froide et couverte de cendre, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres figées. Avant de partir. Il ne voulait plus voir la mort. Il ne voulait plus…

.

Merida ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait chaud et elle avait peur. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était l'obscurité. En regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le noir et un tapis de cendre. Elle se leva et elle se rendit compte que sa jambe ne la faisait plus souffrir.

- Ton nom est… Merida Scorched.

La jeune femme releva la tête, cherchant à apercevoir la lune dans les nuages. Mais elle ne voyait rien que du noir.

- C'est faux, dit-elle tout de même. Je m'appelle Merida Dunbroch. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer.

Elle observa calmement les nuages et l'halo lumineux de la lune juste derrière. Elle sentait que si elle pouvait la voir, la tension qui lui tordait le ventre disparaîtrait. Mais les nuages se firent plus épais et elle renonça. Elle resta ainsi des heures, serrant son arc, jusqu'à ce qu'un son la fit se tendre. Elle se retourna, fluide, en faisant voler la cendre autour d'elle.

- Mary, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en voyant son amie

Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre et lui passa à côté pour s'agenouiller dans la cendre. Fébrilement, elle retourna les débris brûlés et fouilla l'espace où se tenait avant Merida. Celle-ci s'approcha et répéta son prénom, espérant qu'elle se retournerait vers elle. Mais lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ne semblait toujours pas l'entendre.

- Mary ? appela doucement Merida

La jeune femme se retourna et fit un pas en baissant la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Et elle passa au travers de Merida.

Sans la voir.

Sans même pouvoir la toucher.

Le souffle coupé, Merida comprit alors. Jack avait réussi. Elle n'existait que pour lui. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle ne pouvaient plus la voir. Elle était devenue un esprit…

* * *

Voili voilou ^^

Donc oui, j'ai découvert les écrits gore d'EyaSilver (ça rock!) et j'ai fini Hunger Games donc j'écris des trucs bizarres ^^

Petite Dragonne, finalement j'aimais bien Jack comme il était donc ben... Voilà :D Et je ferais sûrement d'autres histoires avec Dark Jack c'était cool :)

Mr Insom, tu es à l'origine de cette histoire donc voilà, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ;D

Emilie-Lina, Flower-Power je suis contente que vous lisiez :D Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, il y aura un micro-épilogue encore donc voilà, ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin ;) Et si vous avez une idée de chanson pour un jackunzel, donnez le titre, j'en ai besoin ;)

voili voulou, merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent, qui commentent qui me mettent en favori et aussi à ceux qui lisent sans rien dire, c'est quand même super cool :D

Biiz et à très très vite pour la fin de fin de cette histoire ;)


	5. Epilogue

J'avais parlé d'un épilogue non? Le voilà :D

* * *

_Epilogue_

.

Pitch Black regarda partir Jack.

Puis Mary.

Avant de se diriger vers la princesse déboussolée.

Merida… Ce nouvel esprit lui semblait très intéressant. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers lui, le menaçant de son arc.

- Attention chère amie ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal…

- Je ne baisserais mon arc que quand tu m'expliqueras ce qui se passe !

- Vous êtes un esprit, mais ça vous deviez déjà l'avoir compris…

- Merci, j'avais remarqué que ma meilleure amie ne pouvait pas me voir, siffla Merida avec acidité

Pitch s'autorisa un sourire avant de faire un pas vers la jeune esprit. Celle-ci leva à nouveau son arc et visa le croque-mitaine.

- Qui es-tu ? Et ne me dis pas « juste un ami » !

- Je suis Pitch Black, ravi de vous rencontrer, se présenta-t-il dans une courbette. Et je sens tant de colère dans votre voix… Que diriez-vous si je vous offrais une vengeance contre Jack ?

L'arc s'abaissa lentement. Encore un pas. Les muscles bandés se détendaient lentement. Le regard de Merida se fixa sur Pitch. Yeux rouges sur peau pâle. Cheveux roux. Robe déchirée au-dessus du genou, courte.

- Pour commencer, je pense que ceci vous ira parfaitement, ma chère.

L'homme déploya une cape sombre sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle tournoya sur elle-même et rabattit la capuche.

- Alors ? Cette vengeance ?

Pitch sourit. Elle était parfaite.

- Je pense que vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Je vous en prie. Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. Pour vos pouvoirs.

- Mes pouvoirs ?

Merida s'assit face à lui. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'arc tomba au sol et elle l'observa avec ses yeux rouges.

- Vous êtes fascinante, très chère, car vous n'avez qu'une peur : qu'on vous oblige à suivre une voie. Alors essayez de comprendre ce que vous pouvez faire.

Les yeux rouges de l'esprit se fermèrent.

- Bien. Pensez à Jack.

Le feu apparut autour d'elle, rampant sur les cendres. Pitch plongea dans les yeux maintenant grands ouverts de l'esprit, rouges. Il sourit et reprit contact avec elle en lui serrant les mains.

- Esprit du feu, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tout. Essayez de penser… A la façon de vous venger.

Cette fois, Merida fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient bleus.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Dis-le-moi !

- Que vois-tu ?

- Des images ! Trop ! Je n'en comprends pas la moitié ! Aide-moi Pitch !

Elle sentit une nouvelle pression sur ses mains et ses yeux redevinrent rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle haletait et la panique transparaissait dans sa voix. Pitch sourit.

- Le futur, très chère. Le futur. Comme ça, nous allons comprendre comment vous venger de cet esprit de l'hiver.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

- Il m'a volé quelque chose un jour. Je lui en veux depuis… mais il ne s'en rappelle plus, éluda le croque-mitaine

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à trop de questions, esprit du feu. Apprenez plutôt à contrôler vos pouvoirs.

Pitch se releva et disparut, laissant Merida seule.

Celle-ci regarda ses mains, son arc, caressa le tissu de la cape. Avant de se mettre à courir. Elle avait l'éternité pour se venger. Le feu continuait de consumer les rares arbres encore en vie. Mais cette fois, elle maîtrisait l'incendie. L'incendie qui achèverait un jour Jack Frost. Elle le savait. Car elle le voyait.

* * *

Moi? Je regarde un peu trop Once upon a time ^^'

C'est la fin mes amis... Merci à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires :D


End file.
